


starscream gets a speeding ticket

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Car Chases, Explosions, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: starscream goes fast for fun
Kudos: 2





	starscream gets a speeding ticket

Starscream was going very fast down the hallway and going very fast. “Whee said starscream” as he went down the highway so fast. He could feel the wind and the wind was going very fast and helping him go even faster as he moved through the cars at top touch and he was like a BLAZE of light through the road that he went so fast

Starscrem was doing it for fun as he went and jumped off the ramp and did a huge flip and landed and there was an explosion too and he clapped for himself because he was proud and then he kept going and when he went through an underpass he saw that someone else was following him through the cars and starscream sped up but they sped up too and then he heard a WEE WOO WEE WOO of a COP

“Fuck you pig” SCREAMED starscream and he left the copper IN THE DUST and but the person went through the dust and so starscream growled ad through a brick at them but pissed and it was an epic fail and it went through the windshield of someone else and there was an explosion

“Pull over” said the person with the sirens but starscream didnt so he jumped over the highway divider and LNADED but then falled over and rolled a bunhc of times all the way to the sidewalk and he pretended to be dead because he fell out of his car

The person stomped over to him and coughed and shoved him over and it was jetfire and jetfire wrote him up a ticket and put it straight on starscream’s face :(

“Thats what you get for speeding” said jetfire

“Grrr” said starscream and then they hugged bc starscream was sad

And then starscrem never sped again :) except when he did


End file.
